1865 tavasza
by Fyndra
Summary: Kaze hikaru-fancfiction Jamanami Keiszukéról. Szigorúan a 11. kötet ominózus fejezete elé illeszthető be, mivel teljesen más; de gondoltam, bemutatok egy másfajta verziót.


- Szódzsi!  
- Jamanami-szan!  
Az volt a célja, hogy eléri Ócut, és azonnal visszafordul, mielőtt összefutna Jamanamival. Tudta, ez egyenlő lenne a halálos ítélettel, és ezt nem akarta. Szerizava veszélyt jelentett a csapatra, de Jamanami csak összekülönbözött Kondó-szannal, és engedély nélkül elhagyva a csapatot ment Ócuba. Őt küldték utána, de nem nagyon fűlt a foga a feladathoz. Kimondatlanul is ott lógott a levegőben, hogy valamit tenni kell Jamanamival, és semmi kedve nem volt dönteni mások sorsa felett. A véletlen azonban közbeszólt, és hiába igyekezett elkerülni a találkozást. Nagyot nyelt.  
- Minden rendben, Jamanami-szan?  
- Persze… Csak… - szükségtelen volt befejeznie a mondatot. Okita mindenkinél jobban ismerte.  
- Hidzsikata-szan és Kondó-szan tisztelettel kérik, hogy térjen vissza a szolgálati helyére…  
- Ezt ne itt beszéljük meg, Szódzsi.  
Az utca kellős közepén álltak, a város központi részén, körülöttük a reggeli forgalmas árusítás zajlott, tülekedés és zaj a két oldalon. Jamanami ahhoz a fogadóhoz vezette Okitát, ahol megszállt. Kevesen voltak benn, a vendégek javarészt a városba mentek, elintézni az ügyeiket. Jamanami emeleti szobájába mentek, Jamanami kinyitotta a kis erkélyre nyíló tolóajtót, teát kínált Okitának, amit az elfogadott, és leültek az erkély közelében. Odakinn szikrázó napsütés volt, a tavasz minden élénkségével. Okita lassanként összeszedte a gondolatait.  
- Jamanami-szan, vissza kell térnie…  
- Nem tehetem.  
- Fogadja el Kondó-szant olyannak, amilyen!  
- Nem lehet. Már csak Hidzsikata-kunra hallgat. Akármit is mondok, Kondó-szan azt teszi, amit Hidzsikata-kun javasol neki. Nem vállalhatom tovább a pozíciómmal járó felelősséget és kötelezettségeket, amikor nem értek egyet Kondó-szan döntéseivel.  
- Hinnie kell benne!  
- Ez már rég nem elég. Hittem benne is, és Hidzsikata-kunban is. De mindketten megváltoztak. Tisztelem és szeretem őket, de nem tudom alávetni magam a parancsaiknak. Meggyőződéssel semmiképp. Így nem lehetek parancsnokhelyettes, ahhoz szívvel-lélekkel Kondó-szan mellett kellene állnom. Ez már nem az a csapat, ami volt, és nem arra tart, amerre kellene. Csak így dönthettem. Ott kellett hagynom.  
- De Kondó-szan csak azt teszi, ami szerinte a csapat fejlődéséhez kell. És ahányan vagyunk, annyi eszme. Nem felelhet meg mindenkinek.  
- Én is csak a Sinszengumi érdekeit tartom szem előtt, mégse hallgat sose rám.  
- Talán még nem jött el az ideje.  
Jamanami szinte automatikusan válaszolt mindenre, mintha már rég felkészült volna egy hasonló beszélgetésre. Okita utolsó szavai után kinézett az erkélyen, tekintete végigsiklott az embereken, a házakon, majd végül az égen állapodott meg. Nem szólt semmit. Talán nem is gondolkodott már, talán belefáradt az elmúlt hetekben, hónapokban, években. Okita nézte egy darabig, de mivel percekig nem mozdult egyikük sem, így halkan felállt, és kiment a szobából. Jamanami erre se moccant meg, nem tartóztatta, bár pontosan látta, hogy Okita kiment, még ha közben le se vette a szemét az égről. Lassan elmúlt a délelőtt, egyre kevesebb fény jutott a keletre néző szobába. Jamanami csak hosszú idő múltán állt fel, és nemcsak a szobát, de a fogadót is elhagyta. Fél óra múlva elért egy sintó szentélyhez, és esteledett, mire kilépett a kapun. A táj vörösen izzott a naplementében. Visszatért a fogadóhoz, ahol Okita várta.  
- Hazatérek Kiotóba, Jamanami-szan. Jelentem, hogy sajnos nem sikerült megtalálnom magát. A szavam elég.  
Jamanami délelőtt óta először nézett Okita szemébe. Nyugodt volt, elszánt, és nagyon sápadt. Gyengén mosolygott.  
- Felesleges fáradnod, Szódzsi. Veled tartok. – Okita megörült, de hamar lehűtötte. – És természetesen Hidzsikata-kun szabályai szerint játszom.  
A másik nehezen értette meg a mondat jelentését, de lassan derengeni kezdett a második szabály, amit csak kevesen szegtek meg, és amit emiatt nem is tartott észben. Tilos elhagyni a csapatot, büntetése szeppuku…  
- Nem, ezt nem gondolhatja komolyan… Kondó-szan sosem hagyná, hogy…  
Jamanami a szavába vágott.  
- Hidzsikata-kun viszont igen. És ezt kell tennem. Ezt a vitát nem lehet másképp megoldani.  
Bement a fogadóba, hogy fizessen, és elhaladt a szinte megkövült Okita mellett, aki addig mozdulni se bírt a döbbenettől, míg Jamanami vissza nem tért.  
Elindultak, Okita három-négy lépéssel mindig lemaradt Jamanami Keiszuke mögött, és ahogy elhagyták a várost, alakjukat lassan elnyelte a szürkület homálya.


End file.
